


Take Care

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Dalton - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Glee season 2, M/M, Protective!Blaine, canon glee, nurture, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When kurt is ill, Blaine comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Blaine opened his eyes to a beeping sound, he turned around in his soft and warm bed, blinking his eyes rapidly as the bright light of the morning sun intruded his bedroom. The loud beeping continued until he worked out that it was his alarm clock, he looked at it sleepily trying to work out what time it's was "shit" he hissed as the clock showed that this was now his 3rd alarm and he had about 10 minutes to get into his uniform and have breakfast before he had to be in class.

He shot up throwing the covers back and ran to his wardrobe, he pulled out one of many black pair of trousers and his shirt, blazer and tie. He chucked them onto his bed and he slid off his pyjamas and yanked up his trousers, fastening them quickly. He frantically looked down at the clock showing that he had eight more minutes left, he quickly pulled on his shirt making sure to button it correctly and smoothed it down and rapidly tied his tie, he took one more glance at the clock showing that he had three more minutes left meaning that he didn't have enough time for breakfast. He grabbed his books that he had prepared yesterday evening after Kurt had left just before curfew to get to his own room.

Blaine was now running down the corridor pulling on his blazer in the process. He reached his chemistry class with 30 seconds to spare and he breathed a sigh of relief. You didn't want to be late to Mr. Leppert's class because he was one of the strictest teachers at Dalton

Blaine sat down next to David and smiled "hey David" he said still a little out of breath and David nodded his acknowledgement of Blaine before listening to Mr. Leppert while he was explaining today's lesson. 'Phew' Blaine thought, 'just in time'.

On his way to his second lesson he walked past Wes who stopped him to quickly ask him something "Have you seem Kurt today?" Blaine looked worried instantly, Kurt was his boyfriend so surely he would tell him if he wasn't going to be in lessons right? Blaine shook his head and furrowed his brow "I had chemistry first, with David, Kurt should have had literature and now maths with me" he explained.  
Wes looked sympathetically at Blaine "if you want to go and check on him I can cover for you in class?!" The tension on Blaine's face visibly reduced, he gently smiled at Wes and uttered two simple words "thank you" and with that he sprinted down the hall, towards the double rooms where Kurt's room was.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at his destination, he was breathing heavily and was trying not to panic too much. 'It can't be that bad' he thought ' you know Kurt hasn't been ill for over six years, he's fine, he's fine...' Blaine had to repeat that phrase a few times before he was calm enough to actually approach Kurt's door, the thing that was worrying him is that Kurt never wakes up late and he can power through any injury and would literally walk on a broken leg before missing any school work, particularly this close to their end of year exams.

Blaine gently knocked on the door of the unheard from boy and anxiously waited for a reply. When none came Blaine slowly and carefully opened the door, sliding into the stuffy room. The air was thick and stale, Kurt was not showing any signs of awakening. He was curled up in a hunched ball on his bed, clutching his stomach. His face was scrunched up and puffy, there were tear marks covering his cheeks, Blaine felt his stomach knot uncomfortably. To see this much pain portrayed on Kurt's posture made Blaine wince, he felt bad for oversleeping, if he had woken at his usual time he would have noticed Kurt's absence straight away but, as he missed breakfast he didn't know. He carefully stepped over a neatly arranged outfit design that Kurt had undoubtedly worked on after leaving his boyfriends room the previous night. Blaine admired Kurt's skill in designing and the precise detailing throughout the design itself. Kurt would one day, even if he did succeed in Broadway and became a massive star, create his own clothing line, there was no doubt about it.

Blaine now proceeded to carefully make his way to the window that was currently covered by the blinds, he cautiously slid his hand behind the curtain, searching for the metal handle, each and every window in Dalton had these handles, they were hand crafted and decorated with the most beautiful patterns. Usually Blaine liked to study these breathtaking patterns but currently all he could focus on was taking care of the, obviously un-well Kurt that occupied this room. He turned the handle and pushed strongly to open the window and let the stale air escape. The curly haired boy breathed in a the fresh air before facing the hunched figure behind him.

The younger boy slowly approached his boyfriend and settled down next to him on the bed. The bed was slightly damp from the cold sweat Kurt's body was creating due to the pain he obviously felt in his stomach. Blaine pulled said boy against his chest and gently stroked his forehead feeling some tension in his body drain away, Kurt loosened his posture slightly and a smile played in the corner of his mouth. There was a sharp intake of air from the blue eyed boy and a slight stretch in his body before he cramped down rapidly hunching his back again. Blaine couldn't take this any longer and slightly shook Kurt in the hope to wake him up. Kurt frowned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the intruding light.

Blaine's heart ached at the crackle and the pain showing in Kurt's voice "what time is it?" he whispered weakly. "it's half past eleven honey" Blaine said softly cursing himself for the slight crack in his voice 'Kurt is the one hurt not you' he thought to himself. Kurt's eyes shot open wide at the information he had just been given "I have to be in maths and, Blaine! So do you! " Kurt exclaimed loudly, Blaine made a soothing sound in response and stroked Kurt's arm softly " hey, shhh, you my dear friend are NOT going anywhere, I can see how much you are hurting and you are not risking your health okay? And as for me, well what kind of boyfriend would I be if it didn't take care of you?" he smiled softly at Kurt, leaning down and gently kissed his forehead. Kurt didn't quite know how to respond so he did the only thing he could think of, he smiled broadly and whispered a quiet "thank you" into the room.

After a few minutes passed Blaine could feel the dampness of Kurt's be sinking into his clothes and he decided that he should do something about that. The hazel eyed teenager looked down at Kurt and smiled at the eased expression on his face, he took his time taking in the hurtful yet beautiful sight, even when he was ill and in a great deal of pain Kurt still managed to look beautiful. "Kurt?" Blaine uttered "I think we should get you changed and I'll re-make your bed for you, then ill get you some soup and some medication okay?" Kurt was still a little to weak to respond in elaborate sentences and decided on a simple, half lidded, nod.

The younger slowly extracted himself from the sickly boy that had been previously resting on his chest, trying to be as gentle as possible so that any sudden movement didn't hurt Kurt. When he was freed from the stiff arms of his love, he slowly sat him up on the bed, trying to be as careful as possible he placed a pillow behind his back to support him as his upper body wasn't extremely strong at this moment and he feared that the weak Kurt could possibly fall back.

Blaine ventured towards Kurt's cupboard and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and a grey, soft pair of jogging bottoms for him. He spun on his heels and looked at the weak and pale Kurt, he felt so sorry for him and wished that he could take the pain away. He had never before wished pain upon himself but if that was to take to pain away from Kurt he would do it in a heart beat.

Blaine slowly made his way over to Kurt and started to lift the wet and sticky shirt off of Kurt's chest, Kurt himself was far to weak to do it by himself. When he had the shirt off he lifted Kurt's arms and pulled the fresh shirt over him, dressing him carefully not to cause him any more pain. Proceeding with taking off the fragile boy's pyjama pants and replacing them with the new pair of bottoms he had gotten out of the wardrobe. He looked at Kurt contemplating how to proceed, he could either lift him up and carry him over and placing him on David's bed or he could ask him to stand. He looked at the small figure in front of him and decided that he couldn't possibly stand on his own so he wrapped his arms around his back and under his legs, holding him like a bride would be held by her husband , and carried him across the room to David's side, he gently placed Kurt down making sure that he was comfortable before turning to Kurt's bed.

Lifting the sheets, he stripped the damp covers off of them placing them on a pile on the floor, following with the pillow cases and finally the mattress cover. Blaine then turned to a slowly falling Kurt, hurrying over to place him back on the bed firmly, making sure that he was well away from the edge of the bed so that he wouldn't fall again. "Kurt?" He asked gently "where do you keep your bed stuff?" He continued and waited for the boys weak reply "in the drawer under the bed" he whispered hoarsely and lifted his shaking arm to point in the direction of his bed. His boyfriend simply nodded and look out clean sheets quickly remaking the bed and putting the dirty ones into the linen basket. Blaine moved Kurt back to his own bed and tucked him into the covers, placing his hand on said boys fore head he decided that he didn't have a fever just a bad case of the stomach bug.

He placed a bucket by Kurt's bedside and then gently lay his hand on the taller boys cheek "I'll be back in a moment, I'm getting you some soup and some medicine okay?" He whispered and after Kurt nodded he kissed him on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Blaine was jogging down the hall when Wes saw him "Blaine!" He called, Blaine shot around and he looked close to tears, how had he held in all of that emotion and worry while taking care of Kurt? "hey, are you okay? And how is Kurt?" Blaine gulped down the tears that were welling up in his eyes and started to explain "Kurt's really sick, he doesn't have a fever but he's really pale, paler than usual and very weak, I've just changed his clothes and his bed sheets and now need to get him some tablets and some soup... I just hate seeing him like this so... So helpless, it kills me" he whispered the last few words and was quickly pulled into a hug by Wes "he'll be fine Blaine, it's just a bug, he'll be fine" he soothed and then pulled back from the hug giving Blaine a reassuring smile. The later nodded and headed off towards Dalton's medical room where he requested some tablets for the pain and to help Kurt's immune system. Next he stopped at their afternoon class to explain the situation, their teacher was very understanding and felt that "Kurt should not be left alone in that state" Blaine fully agreeing he quickly ran to the canteen to collect some minestrone soup for Kurt, it had always been his favourite.

Carrying all of the items he had acquired within the last few minutes he jogged back to Kurt's room, when he opened the door, Kurt wasn't in his bed but sitting by the toilet in the bathroom. Blaine laid the items onto Kurt's desk and hurried to his side, he knelt down beside him and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. When a few minutes had passed and once Kurt seemed a little better, even though he was still showing a great deal of pain Kurt plastered a small smile onto his face while Blaine carried him back to bed.

When Blaine had settled Kurt down and made sure that he was as comfortable as he could be, he sat down next to him handing him two pills to swallow and a glass of water. Kurt grimaced at the items in Blaine hand and slowly turned his head away in disgust " Kurt, please take them, it will help with the pain and the sick feeling, plus after that you can have some minestrone soup that I got from the dining hall, please Kurt, for me" he said in a worried tone and was relieved to see that Kurt complied "I hate you" he uttered after swallowing the pills. Blaine smiled softly and shook his head " i'm fine with that as long as you are healthy and get better" he whispered before kissing his forehead.

Blaine stood from the bed and walked over to the desk collecting the soup and brining the still hot tub over to Kurt. The hazel eyed boy fed about half of the soup to Kurt after which he shortly fell asleep. Blaine held Kurt and watched him sleep in his arms until the late evening by which time Kurt had increased in facial colour and was a lot less tense. Blaine had never been very good at taking care of people but he counted this a success.

Later that night, or early morning, when Kurt awoke Blaine was soundly asleep beneath him with a gentle smile toying his lips. Kurt chuckled to himself and he rested his head back on Blaine's chest felling a lot better than that previous morning. He looked up at the shorted boy and whispered "you better not be ill tomorrow, and I didn't mean what I said earlier, I don't hate you... I ... love ... you" he had never said those words before but had never thought that they would mean this much to him, he whispered them once more before falling asleep, comfortable against Blaine's pillow like chest.

Sure enough the next day Blaine had caught the stomach bug and Kurt did his best at taking care of him, but Blaine didn't really care that he was now ill, Kurt was healthy and that's all that mattered to him right now.


End file.
